


Vacaciones interrumpidas

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angry Greg Lestrade, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Gen, Humor, M/M, Poor Mycroft, mystrade
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: Sherlock interrumpe la luna de miel de Mycroft y Greg... Otra vez.Imagen de Mark en el grupo de facebook Mystrade is our division. Dialogo:Janyss: Mycroft estaba de vacaciones en algún lugar (luna de miel con Greg, por ejemplo, 😁 ) y por eso dejó crecer su barba. De repente se le pidió que regresara porque Sherlock tuvo problemas.Yo: Entonces, está así por tres razones:1. Sherlock está en problemas.2. Sherlock arruinó sus vacaciones.3. Si el problema en el que se metió Sherlock no lo mata, Greg lo matará por meterse en problemas e interrumpir su viaje.Janyss: Eso es la base para un fic...Bueno, pues ahí va.





	Vacaciones interrumpidas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyss/gifts).



> Todo es de Doyle, Moffat y Gatiss, menos la culpa de esta historia, que es de Janyss.

Mycroft maldijo mientras suspiraba ruidosamente.  
Greg había bajado a la playa, dispuesto a aprovechar hasta el último minúsculo rayo de sol.  
No es que la elección de destino de su compañero le hubiera entusiasmado, pero después de tener que posponer su luna de miel cuatro veces por las diferentes crisis nacionales e internacionales, es decir, Sherlock metiéndose en líos con el gobierno nacional y varios extranjeros , Mycroft sintió que se lo debía, así que se proveyó de una cantidad casi indecente de crema solar, se compró un montón casi igual de indecente de ropa casual y se dejó crecer la barba para evitar a su piel el mayor contacto directo posible con el sol, qué su barba entusiasmara a su marido y no pudiera dejar de acariciar y besar su rostro era sólo una ventaja adicional, y se había dejado arrastrar a la costa de Niza para pasar cuatro semanas de sol, mar y tranquilidad. O eso esperaban.  
Gregory había insistido en que no habría móviles ni ordenadores, sólo ellos dos. Y él había cumplido, con gran esfuerzo, pero lo había hecho.  
Pero si por algo no era conocido Mycroft era por trabajar con inútiles. Él trabajaba para inútiles, pero sus empleados eran los mejores, inteligentes y eficientes, no en vano habían tenido el mejor maestro posible.  
Por eso no se sorprendió cuando Anthea fue capaz de localizarlo y hacerle llegar un mensaje esa mañana a través del servicio de habitaciones:  
"Loki en problemas. Se requiere su presencia inmediata en Londres".  
Volvió a leer el mensaje, pensando en lo acertado de usar el nombre del dios del caos como clave para referirse a su hermano.  
Se preguntó en que nuevo lío los habría envuelto a todos, por que cuando Sherlock se metía en un problema no se metía el solo, de alguna manera lograba involucrar a todo el mundo, y se preparó para sufrir la ira de Gregory, lamentando profundamente volver a decepcionarlo.

El viaje transcurrió en silencio:  
Greg, debatiéndose entre la preocupación, Anthea no los habría hecho volver por nada, y el enfado por su descanso interrumpido.  
Mycroft, debatiéndose entre esperar que el nuevo problema de Sherlock no fuese grave y estuviese a salvo, la tentadora idea de matar a su hermanito con sus propias manos en cuanto lo viera y pensando en cómo evitar que Greg lo estrangulara.  
Por que una cosa estaba muy clara: si el problema en el que se había metido Sherlock no lo mataba, Greg lo mataría por interrumpir sus vacaciones.

Cuando aterrizaron en Heathrow, Anthea los estaba esperando, intentando mantener su rostro inexpresivo mientras los dos hombres le hablaban al mismo tiempo:  
\- Por favor, dime que no ha conseguido que lo encierren y que sigue vivo...  
\- Por favor, dime que está encarcelado o en su lecho de muerte, por que si no pienso matarlo...  
Por fortuna, seguía vivo.  
\- ¡Qué suerte! Podré matarlo yo mismo  
Mycroft se tranquilizó a si mismo diciéndose que su marido estaba bromeando, aunque su sonrisa desquiciada no estaba ayudando a su paz mental, y asegurándose a sí mismo que Greg no tendría acceso a Sherlock en, al menos, dos semanas, cuando ya lo habría apaciguado con mucho sexo y un viaje sorpresa al Norte de Noruega para disfrutar de las auroras boreales. Y como bono extra, si iban a pasar frío, podría perfectamente dejarse la barba.


End file.
